Fur Clothed Beauty
by TSweet
Summary: A new animal talent sparrowman arrives in pixie hollow and Fawn starts to fall for him and it seems he will feel the same way, read to find out ;) Rated T, FawnxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally wrote this on my other account 'Vidia-and-Fawn' but I can't access that account any more so I have re-written this and decided to re-post it because I'm still a big fan of Tinkerbell so I thought 'why not?'

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tinkerbell but I do own my OC Reizo.

* * *

A new-born baby's laughter could be heard as a line of seeds twirled through the winds, dodging chimneys and soaring over houses until a seed lost its way, it almost seemed as if it were dancing while the wind carried it across the ocean and to the second star on the right. As the seed swept through pixie hollow, a fast-flying fairy used her winds to guide it to the centre of the pixie dust tree and landed it on a raised platform before she joined her fellow talents in their seats. Every fairy and sparrowman sat in awe at the seed in front of them as Terrence, a dust talent sparrowman, flew up to the seed with the pixie dust goblet, he poured the pixie dust onto the seed before flying back the way he came. A sparrowman rose from the dust with brown hair down to his ears and a dazzling pair of hazel eyes, he gazed at the crowd with curiosity "Hello?" He called to the crowd "Where am I?" He asked timidly, through the silence he heard someone gasp "Queen Clarion".

He turned as four beautiful people walked in with three dancing lights that formed a woman with a long shimmering gold dress and gold sparkling butterfly wings "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here, welcome to Pixie Hollow" Queen Clarion smiled as she glided towards him, he shied away unsure of the new visitor in front of him, he didn't trust very easily right now "Well now, there's no need to be so shy" her eyes sparkled with happiness as she went behind him "Now lets about those wings" she gently touched his wings from bottom to top until they both rose up fully "Alright, now let's give them a try" Queen Clarion gave a little laugh holding her hand out to the sparrow men who then took it and began fluttering his wings, the queen helped him fly in a spiral around herself and then brought him back down to the ground "Now, bring forth the talents!" She commanded as mushroom pedestals rose up around them and a fairy from each talent placed an item on each mushroom pedestal "Now to find your talent little one" Queen Clarion gave him a little push towards the centre of the ring

"How will I know?" The boy asked looking around confused

"You will know" With that Queen Clarion glided back to stand with the ministers.

The boy decided to try the drop of water first because the fairies sitting behind that talent looked more friendly that the rest but it burst in his hand, his smile faded a little and he walked over to the ball of light deciding to try that next but it dimmed as soon as his fingers reached it, sighing, he turned towards the egg in front of some other nice looking fairies, he took it in his hands and it glowed bright gold "Well I guess I've found my talent then" He smiled at the orange clothed fairies and turned back towards the queen

"Animal talents welcome your new member, Reizo!" With that said Queen Clarion left with the ministers following.

Fawn flew down from her seat to greet the new arrival "I'm Fawn, I'll show you around!" Fawn smiled excited grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the platform.

As Fawn showed Reizo around, he barely paid attention to her constant talking, instead he looked around in amazement at everything he saw, there were fairies painting flowers, fairies flying through the air controlling the light and all sorts of other fairies using their talents, he was so caught up in everything that he hadn't noticed that Fawn had stopped and ended up bumping into her back, she had stopped in front of a house hidden by leaves next to a huge tree

"Hey there Raizo, zoning out already?" Fawn asked raising an eyebrow with her hands on her hips

"Heheh, yeah sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"Don't worry about it" Fawn chuckled "Anyway, this is where your going to live from now on, there are some clothes inside, we didn't know whether you were going to be a fairy or sparrowman so there are both sets, just ignore the set for fairy's, other than that I'll see you outside when your finished getting dressed, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine before we head of to work and show you the ropes of being an animal talent!" Fawn pushed him inside and shut the door.

Reizo looked around the house, there was a table with 3 stalls positioned around it, a small pantry at the back, a lamp hanging from the middle of the ceiling, a small bed with brown bedding and an opened wardrobe with some nice looking clothes. He pulled out a set of sparrowman clothes that he assumed were his size and slipped them on, he walked over to a mirror that was positioned next to the wardrobe to check it they fit right. He wore a brownish orange short-sleeved top and the same coloured trousers and shoes, once he had checked they fit, he walked back to the door and headed outside.

Reizo looked around and couldn't spot Fawn anywhere "Fawn!" he shouted out trying to find her

"BOO!" Fawn jumped out at him from behind and he accidentally flew up into the air, as Fawn laughed from below he slowly came back down "I can't believe I actually scared you that much"

"Yeah...Good one...Heheh" He laughed nervously

"Well let's go meet my friends!" Fawn yet again grabbed his arm dragging him through the air


	2. Chapter 2

So here's another chapter, I'm sorry the interaction with the other characters is short but I want to focus more on Fawn and Reizo and I'm sorry the chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be really long :) I'll try to update very often, enjoy! Also thank you to Wilhelm Wigworthy and where dreams are met for reviewing and there will definitely be more, I love writing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tinkerbell but I do own my OC Reizo.

* * *

Fawn and Reizo arrived at a pond where five other fairies were chatting happily, Fawn led Reizo over to them

"Hey guys! Meet the new arrival, Reizo!" Fawn called excitedly dragging Reizo towards them

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell, pleased to meet you" Tinkerbell smiled giving a slight wave as he waved back

"Hey sugar, my name is Rosetta but you can call me Ro" Rosetta winked at him and he blushed slightly and gave a nervous chuckle

"Hey I'm Iradessa" Iradessa smiled

"Vidia" Vidia gave Reizo a strange look at which he just shrugged at

"Don't mind Vidia, she's nice once you get to know her, my name is Silvermist" Silvermist smiled softly towards Reizo

"Uh well as Fawn said, I'm Reizo, an animal talent apparently if you weren't there when I arrived, nice to meet you girls" Reizo smiled brightly pleased to meet the new fairies and turned towards Fawn "Shouldn't we go? not that I don't want to spend time with you girls, your all lovely I'm sure but I thought Fawn had to show me what I'm supposed to do and where I work, right Fawn?" He turned to look at Fawn and found her staring of into space "Fawn?" He waved a hand in front of her face

"Wha-Oh yeah, that's right, actually what did you say again?" Fawn snapped out of her daze and blushed in embarrassment, everyone giggled at Fawns unusual behaviour

"Sweetie, were you daydreaming?" Vidia smirked at her friend

"What? No! I mean I just didn't hear what he said properly" Fawn replied defensively

"He said you still had yet to show him where he needed to work and what to do sugar" Rosetta pointed out with a small grin

"OH yeah! Come one Reizo! we gotta go!" Fawn hurriedly grabbed his arm and flew off

"Is she?" Tinkerbell whispered to Rosetta

"Uh huh" Rosetta whispered back

* * *

Fawn and Reizo arrived at a large tree "So seeing as I'm on bird duty today, you can help me and learn at the same time, just follow me" Fawn flew to one of the higher branches with Reizo following and landed in a nest with some baby birds chirping about "Here's what you gotta do" Reizo watched as Fawn flew up to one of the baby birds "Come on little fella" Fawn coaxed the little bird out of the nest and onto the branch underneath it "Now little guy all you have to do is flap your wings like this" Fawn flew just above the branch flapping her arms and cheering the little bird on, finally after a few tries the bird managed to fly with a little trouble "See, that's all you have to do Reizo" She smiled in his direction giving a thumbs up

Reizo smiled nervously back and flew into the nest "Hey little guy, I'm kinda new to this so if you don't mind could you make it easy for me, just follow me and we'll teach you how to fly" The little bird chirped happily and followed Reizo out of the nest and onto the branch "So now if I remember right you have to flap your wings like this and you should be able to fly" The little bird chirped again and copied Reizo by flapping its little wings, it managed to fly of with its sibling after a few tries "Well that wasn't so hard" Reizo chuckled

"You did really good for your first try" Fawn grinned at him "Well that's it for today, how about we get to know each other some more? I have a feeling were gonna be spending a lot of time together!"

"Sure" Reizo smiled "How about we go back to my place so we can talk?"

"Yeah, that's cool, let's go!" Fawn shouted happily and Reizo yet again found himself being dragged through the air by Fawn


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy! Also I start college again on Tuesday so there might be a longer gap between chapters as I will probably be busy ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Tinkerbell but I do own my OC Reizo.**

* * *

When they arrived at his house they both took seats at the small wooden table unsure of what to say considering Reizo had just arrived and didn't know much of anything apart from what he had been shown.

"So what's it like being an animal talent fairy?" Reizo asked giving a small curious smile

"Oh it's so much fun! One of my favourite things we get to do is cross the animals over the winter border, they look so cute in their winter coats!" Fawn grinned happily at getting to talk about what she did

"Winter border?"

"Uh huh, it's the border between the warm seasons and the winter woods, there used to be a law where warm fairies could not cross the border but my friend Tinkerbell decided it would be a great idea to break that rule and cross anyway, so long story short she found out she had a sister, which is very rare by the way, and a lot of stuff went down and our Queen and the lord of winter decided to get rid of that rule thanks to Tinkerbell so now we are allowed to cross, I can take you over there tomorrow since we are off duty then" Fawn rambled on smiling all the while

"That sounds nice and Tinkerbell seems adventurous, do things like that happen all the time here?" Reizo chuckled

"She is a bit of a troublemaker so yes, things like that happen quite a lot" Fawn giggled along with him "So did you like your first day here?"

"It was nice, I enjoyed my time with you aswell" Reizo smiled innocently

"Oh thank you I guess, I had fun showing you around even though you hardly paid attention to me" Fawn teased with a small blush on her face

"Sorry..." Reizo chuckled nervously "Everything was just so fascinating, can you tell me about the other talents you know?"

"Yeah, sure, garden talents obviously deal with plants and stuff, they grow and paint flowers and occasionally work with animals too, like ladybugs and earthworms. Light talents can control light so they do stuff like moving sunbeams and giving fireflies their glow. Tinker talents make all the stuff we need to help us with our talents so they are very important. Fast-Flying talents can obviously fly fast so they can make wind which they use to do all sorts of cool things collecting pollen with small whirlwinds or blow down leaves with their strong winds. Water talents use water to create dew drops which they place on spider webs or use water to help a plant grow and Frost talents do what their name says, they frost things" Fawn explained "But there are a lot more talents"

"Wow"

"Yeah, there's a lot of talents it's hard to keep track of but you will get used to it" Fawn giggled "Well I better get going, it's getting really late and you should rest, you only arrived today" Fawn yawned and gave a small smile before getting up and heading home

"I get the feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot more of her, at least I hope I do, she seems nice" Reizo said to himself once she had left "Well I guess I should take her advice and get some sleep" He stretched before getting into the comfy bed that was set out for him and was fast asleep once his head hit the pillow.

**Fawn's POV (I know it's short but I had to include it ^^)**

I flew happily back to my house with a goofy smile on my face _He's so cool! I hope I get to spend more time with him, he's the first sparrowman that I've ever actually connected with, the others don't like my personality as much... _A small frown made its way onto my features as I closed the door "So sleepy" I yawned "The quicker I go to sleep the quicker I get to meet him again" I smiled again slipping into bed _See you tomorrow Reizo..._

* * *

Reizo woke up to excited knocking on the door "Reizo! come on! Tink's sister arranged for us to all go ice skating! I'll teach you!" Fawn shouted through the door

"Alright! I'm coming!" Reizo chuckled and got ready before opening the door "Hey, so...what's ice skating?"

"You'll see, come on!" Fawn laughed darting off towards the border

"Hey wait!" Reizo flew off after her, narrowly dodging everything in his way.

Once they had reached the border, they had their wings frosted and started the short walk to the frozen pond

"So you have to get your wings done like this every time you cross?" Reizo asked while looking around the snowy woods

"It's called frosted by the way but yeah, it's so our wings don't freeze because if they do they can break and then you wouldn't be able to fly" Fawn pointed out smiling

"That sounds bad"

"Yeah, Tinkerbell broke her wing once" Fawn frowned a little

"How can she fly then?" Reizo looked confused

"Peri, Tinks sister, fixed it because they have identical wings" Fawn explained "Anyway were here!" Fawn burst out into a run towards the frozen pond

"She's a weird one, I think I like it" Reizo chuckled following after his hyperactive friend


End file.
